Erased
by ems2091
Summary: Mostly AU. NH drabble, kind of depressing.


**Hey guys, this is just a little drabble I got the inspiration for. I know that some of you are still waiting for **_**Unsung**_** to be updated, and I'm going to be honest and say I'm not sure when that's going to happen, I'm kind of stuck with that story. I know it's frustrating for you guys and for that I'm sorry. I'll do my best to update it soon. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this! **

**I don't own anything, I just thought this up one day because of the great show that is OTH.**

***

He watched as she ran around the park with her son..._their_ son. He didn't really have a right to call him that. He walked away before he was even born.

_His cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. Recruitment notifications were to be announced this week._

"_Hello? Yes sir. A full scholarship? Yes sir! Tell Coach K, I won't let him down. Thank you"_

"_Haley?"_

"_**What?"**_

"_I'm going to Duke!"_

"_**I'm pregnant..It's not Brooke. It's me."**_

"_Wh… well how long have you known?"_

"_**A few weeks"**_

"_A few weeks?"_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you"**_

"_Oh"_

"_**Can you talk to me? Can you tell me what you're thinking?"**_

"_Do you still want to go to Stanford?"_

"_**Wh- what?"**_

"_Stanford. For college"_

"_**Yeah. I mean of course I do but I don't…….."**_

_His phone rang again. Rachel._

"_I have to go"_

"_**What do you… Nathan, Nathan?..I'm pregnant. We're pregnant. Just tell me how you feel about that."**_

"_I feel like you should've told me a few weeks ago. That's how I feel" _

_***_

_He needed to clear his head. There was no way he could be a father, not when Duke was this close. How could he leave Haley, though? For the first time in his life, he had someone who would always support and love him. How could he walk away from something as priceless as that? He walked into Rachel's room trying to get rid of the confusing thoughts rumbling around in his head._

_She had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, on purpose, no doubt. Candles were lit around the room. It was obvious Rachel didn't want to talk. He did exactly what the old Nathan Scott would've done. He walked directly to Rachel, as if on the prowl, and kissed her forcefully. The rest escalated from there._

_* * *_

_Hours later, he finally returned back to the apartment. He found Haley sleeping silently on the couch. He took a moment to look at her, take in her beauty. He wasn't good enough for her. He loved her, but he wasn't selfless enough to stay and give up his dreams for their child. He quietly packed his things, grabbed some money, and left. This was for the best._

_***_

_Seven months later, he received a note, along with a cold stare from Brooke Davis. He had moved to Oak Lake to finish his high school career with Dan. Brooke handed him the note, slapped him sharply across the face, and stalked back to her car._

_**His name is James Lucas Scott, not that you care. His name is for Lucas and Keith, his last name has nothing to do with a coward like you. Expect divorce papers soon. - Haley James**_

_He had a son._

_***_

_Two years later, he had still not signed the divorce papers. True to Haley's word, they had arrived a few weeks after her short note. He was Duke's star point guard and living the life of luxury. He didn't go to class, but still held a respectable average. He had a group of friends that was always ready to party and most of all he had his pick of a girl every night. He put on a smirk and pretended his world was perfect. Every night, he'd take the manila envelope out from his drawer and trace her signature that was clearly defined on the legal document. She wanted a divorce. He still wasn't sure of what to do. Then, as if on cue, there were three sharp taps on his door. He jogged over and opened the door. His mouth dropped open when he saw her on the other side._

"_**What the hell kind of game are you playing, Nathan? You leave me and my son in the middle of the night, after screwing Rachel all day and now you want to keep this marriage together?"**_

"_Hales, I.."_

"_**DON'T call me that. You left, I don't love you anymore. I've found someone that wants to take care of me and Jamie, so do us all a favor and sign the papers, NOW."**_

"_Haley, I'm not sure if this is the right choice."_

"_**Too late the deed's done. Now get out the papers, from where ever you're hiding them and sign them." **_

_Knowing he had no choice, he walked silently to his desk, took out a pen and signed the papers._

"_I'll always love you, Haley, I just wasn't ready for a family."_

"_**And who was holding the gun to your head when you asked me to marry you? Or every time you wanted to have sex? Because I'll tell you right here and now, it wasn't me. I'll always be thankful that you gave me my son, but I'll never love you Nathan, not after what you did."**_

_And then, she was gone._

He stared at them and listened to their happy shrieks of laughter. As Haley was tickling Jamie, her shirt rode up slightly. That's when he knew. Her tattoo of his jersey number, one of the many symbols of their love, was now just a small scar on her lower back. Just when Nathan thought it couldn't get any worse, a tall man with a little girl in his arms walked over to the happy twosome. He heard Jamie call the man "Daddy" and saw Haley kiss him and the little girl lovingly. The wedding bands on their left hands sparkled in the sunlight. She had moved on, and he was erased.


End file.
